112345-wow-where-is-everybody
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- 3-6 weeks. | |} ---- Everyone is moving to the popular servers because there's free transfer. Also: Really won't matter what server you are on in the next couple months. | |} ---- I can't even tell what the popular servers are. I'm on Hazak. That was the most popular server in the game at launch. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm not familiar with EU servers. I just know everyone on my server transferred to Pergo. | |} ---- As did I :)))) however Pergo is NA and Vanch is EU. And also I just took a look at the EU Realms sub forums and uhh....it also seems to me as if Hazak was supposed to be the more popular one, from simply seeing that it has the most forum threads created than any other EU PVP server subforum as well as one of the top threads saying something like "I expect a lot of people to be coming over now with the free transfers"... eep | |} ---- Yep, at launch it was by far the most popular server. I figured it would probably stay that way. The free server transfers are a good idea, but when they all say "low population" it makes it hard figuring out which server to move to, if at all. | |} ---- ---- ---- This may not be a complete answer but your are limited to which servers you may transfer too. In my case, I had the choice of a pvp servers Pergo or Widow and 1 pve server Stormtalon. My choice was made simple due to my options. | |} ---- Can't wait! | |} ---- I'm Dominion :( | |} ---- Gah, poor Exiles then. :unsure: Megaservers really can't come soon enough. Illium chat is pretty lively when I check my Hazak alt though, usually... | |} ---- ---- ---- Are you talking about the quests to kill a bunch of 5 man trash and then the one to kill a named guy in Southern Grimvault? If it makes you feel any better, those quests aren't worth the time it takes to organize a real group just to kill trash, and nobody did them even when the game was new and the population was high. Heck, I've even had 5 man groups put together for questing in the area and when I suggested we go over and do those quests, everyone said they weren't interested. They're just not worth anyone's time. | |} ---- That would be absolutely great, thank you very much for that. I can then progress on to the next zone! If you can send me your ingame ID and I can contact you ingame next time I'm online. Thanks again. Oh, thought Grimvault would be one of the more popular areas seeing as it's near the end of the game. Didn't know that. | |} ---- ---- He explicitly said he's a completionist and wants to complete the zone. They are not required, but he wants to do them. | |} ---- Well I was kind of hyped for early Grimvault when I got there (loved the grassland feel with the exanite), but once it all turned into a purple wasteland, I blew through it at maximum speed and never looked back. I doubt I'm the only one. :P | |} ---- I realize that, and I'm telling him that his problem may not be related to population, but just that the 5 man quests he's doing have always been seen as a waste of time and finding 4 people who probably don't feel the same way about completion will be difficult. | |} ---- Well at least you can feel happy that your currency is doing so much better than ours in U.S. lol | |} ---- It's because you don't value your $ yourselves! I mean have you seen the difference between EU and US credd prices? Obviously many Americans think dollars are nearly worthless. ;) I know that's not the real reason, adding j/k because jokes involving national anything sometimes get taken seriously. :P | |} ---- ---- Spendthrifts I say. The whole lot of them. -_- | |} ---- ---- Damn... WTB 6 plat CREDD EU side; Think my server's been hovering around 10-12. That's just crazy they're at half the value of ours. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's just linen and ink man. Like... it's not the wealth of... like... your soul, man.... you know? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Not leaving Warbringer. In the words of Revii: "People who moved to Pergo are stupid. STUUUPPIEEED. " (Or something like that :P) | |} ----